


Tuntuu joululta

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Vendelan jouluiset ficit [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Healer Teddy Lupin, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Romance, Romantiikka, Seeker James Potter, Suomi | Finnish, joulu - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Jamesin ja Teddyn ensimmäinen joulu.Spin-off tarinaanJouluyllätys(Harry/Draco).





	Tuntuu joululta

**Author's Note:**

> Joululahja **Elfmaiden** ille ja **Fairy tale** lle!

James Potter painoi lapsuudenkotinsa oven kiinni ja huokaisi syvään. Hän oli selvinnyt taas yhdestä perhejoulusta, vaikka toki tänä vuonna joulussa olikin ollut aivan uutta twistiä kiitos isän ja Dracon. James ei voinut olla hymyilemättä lähtiessään astelemaan pihapolkua kohden porttia, mistä hän pääsisi ilmiintymään. Pihalla se ei onnistunut vahvojen suojausten vuoksi.  
  
Oli ollut enemmän kuin huvittavaa seurata Albuksen ja Scorpiuksen yrityksiä saada isä ja Draco näyttämään, mitä heidän välillään oikein oli. Jamesille siinä ei ollut mitään erikoista, sillä hän tiesi tasan tarkkaan mitä isä ja Draco puuhasivat keskenään suljettujen ovien takana ollessaan kahden. Ei sillä, etteikö hän olisi voinut elää täysin onnellisena ilman sitä tietoa, mutta mitäs oli tullut kylään etukäteen ilmoittamatta. Äänet, joita isän makuuhuoneen oven takaa olivat kuuluneet, eivät olleet jättäneet paljon arvailujen varaan.  _Kovempaa, juuri noin, älä vain lopeta_  sekoittuneena huohotukseen ja tasaiseen jyskytykseen olivat puhuneet selvää kieltään, ja James oli luikkinut vähin äänin pois.  
  
Hymyillen edelleen James pudisti hieman päätään kaivaen taikasauvaansa taskustaan. Tietenkin hän oli onnellinen isän puolesta, sillä tämä oli ollut jo riittävän pitkään yksin. Se, että isä oli ryhtynyt suhteeseen juuri Dracon kanssa, hämmästytti kyllä hieman Jamesia, mutta toisaalta nyt monet niistä asioista joita James muisti lapsuudestaan saivat uuden merkityksen. Oli ollut aikoja, jolloin isä ei ollut muusta puhunutkaan kuin Draco Malfoysta ja tämän milloin mistäkin lakiesityksestä ja -vaatimuksesta ja niiden vaikutuksista isän työhön. Mutinaa ja jupinaa loputtomasti sekä pientä piikittelyä Ron-enon puolelta, ettei vain Harrya kiinnostanut jokin muu Malfoyssa kuin ne lait.  
  
Keskittyen kaikkoontumaan James hylkäsi ajatukset isästään ja Dracosta, nämä saisivat hoitaa itse omat asiansa, vaikka James olikin tyytyväinen siihen sinnikkyyteen millä Al ja Scorpius olivat selvitystyöhönsä paneutuneet. Ei ollut kuitenkaan Jamesin asia puuttua tähän, hänellä oli omatkin murheensa mietittävänä. Vaimean poksahduksen saattelemana James ilmiintyi kapealle kujalle Pyhän Mungon taikatautien sairaalan lähelle. Hän tunki sauvan taskuunsa ja lähti astelemaan kohden hylätyltä näyttävän tavaratalon ikkunaa, jouluiltana ei ollut juurikaan uteliaita ohikulkijoita ja James pääsi livahtamaan helposti sisään.  
  
Vastaanotto oli hiljainen ja vain yksinäinen tiuku soitti nurkassa jotain melankolista joulusävelmää. Ketään ei ollut näkyvillä, joten James suuntasi askeleensa hisseille päästäkseen toiseen kerrokseen. Hississä lepatti yksinäinen muistio, joka näytti olevan eksyksissä. James koitti olla kiinnittämättä siihen huomiota ja livahti ovien avauduttua tutulle käytävälle jättäen muistion poukkoilemaan hissiin.  
  
Kengät kopisivat vaimeasti, kun James lähti astelemaan pitkin käytävää. Molemmin puolin olevat ovet olivat suurelta osin suljettuja, ja joidenkin takaa kuului vaimeaa puhetta, yhden takaa jopa naurua. Hyvä vain, jos potilaat olivat tyytyväisiä, hymy nousi uudelleen Jamesin huulille, vaikka hänen sydämensä takoikin askel askeleelta kovempaa.  
  
Viimein vasemmalla oli ovi joka oli hieman raollaan. Ovenpielessä olevassa nimikyltissä luki  _Erikoisparantaja E. R. Lupin_  ja ennen kuin koputti, James hipaisi kirjaimia hellästi.  
  
”Sisään”, huoneesta kuului matala ääni ja Jamesin sydän sykähti.  
”Hei”, James sanoi ja kirosi hieman käheää ääntään astuessaan huoneeseen.  
”Hei”, Teddy nosti päätään yllättyneenä. ”Sinä tulit jo.”  
”No, en jaksanut enää katsoa sitä kissa hiiri leikkiä mikä kotona oli menossa”, James kohautti olkiaan ja työnsi kädet taskuunsa.  
”Mitä tarkoitat?” Teddy rypisti kulmiaan ja pyörähti työtuolillaan nähdäkseen Jamesin paremmin.  
”Al oli keksinyt, että hänen täytyi saada tietää mitä isän ja Dracon välillä oikein on”, James tuhahti.  
”Eikö hän sitten tiedä vielä?” Teddy ihmetteli.  
”Ei ja ajattelin, ettei ole minun asiani kertoa. Luulen kuitenkin, että isä sanoo siitä meille aivan lähipäivinä, sen verran ilmeistä se on”, James kohautti olkiaan.  
  
Asia ei oikeastaan kiinnostanut häntä, sillä hänhän tiesi jo totuuden. Tosin se, että hän tiesi ei tarkoittanut, että Harry olisi tiennyt Jamesin tietävän. Niinpä isä luultavasti mietti, kuinka kertoisi suhteestaan Dracoon vaikka Jamesin suhteen hänen ei tarvitsisi olla huolissaan, tämän suhtautuminen isänsä suhteeseen miehen kanssa oli aikalailla samantekevä.  
  
”Oletko sinä jo valmis?” James vaihtoi puheenaihetta.  
”Aivan kohta”, Teddy sanoi ja pyörähti jälleen työpöytänsä puoleen. ”Teen vain tämän yhden hoito-ohjeen loppuun, perheen gäätä oli mennyt sekaisin joulukuusen värivaloista ja raapaissut liian lähellä ollutta lasta poskeen. Jouduin ottamaan pojan osastolle yöksi, sillä äiti oli aivan hysteerinen, vaikka haavasta ei jää edes arpea. Gäätän kohtalo kyllä surettaa, sillä perhe päätti lopettaa sen saman tien.”  
”Harmillista”, James nyökkäsi ja istahti Teddyn pehmeälle leposovalle missä hän oli vasta vajaa viikko ottanut Teddyltä suihin, vaikka Teddy olikin koettanut vastustella nauraen mutta himo ja halu olivat ajaneet ammattietiikan ohi.  
”Haluatko vastapalveluksen?” Teddy kysyi kuin lukien Jamesin ajatukset ja virnisti sanojensa päälle.  
”Ei kiitos, taidan haluta avata lahjani hieman yksityisemmässä paikassa, missä on pehmeä vuode saatavilla”, James naurahti.  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Teddyn ääni oli matala ja James tunsi pienten väreiden juoksevan pitkin ihoaan.  
  
Tarjous oli kieltämättä houkutteleva ja hetken James mietti suostuisiko siihen sittenkin. Teddyn silmät katselivat häntä hetken, mutta sitten Teddy kääntyi jälleen papereidensa puoleen ja raapusti sinisellä sulkakynällään pikaisesti muutaman muistiinpanon ja James huokasi osin helpottuneena, osin pettyneenä. Ehkä he olisivat sittenkin voineet aloittaa joulun juhlinnan täällä Teddyn työhuoneessa.  
  
”Valmista”, Teddy nousi ja lähetti muistion matkaan.  
”Hienoa”, James kohottautui myös sohvalta ja asteli lähemmäs Teddyä.  
  
Suudelma, jonka he vaihtoivat, oli hellä, juuri sellainen mistä James oli unelmoinut jo hyvän aikaa. Hänen suurin haaveensa oli ollut, että hän voisi tulla Teddyn luo ja suudella tätä mutkattomasti ja hellästi, aivan kuten nyt.  
  
”Mennäänkö?” Teddy kysyi ja veti takin ylleen.  
”Mennään”, James hymyili ja sipaisi vielä Teddyn poskea, ihan vain koska pystyi tekemään sen.  
  
Hormiverkkoaulassa ei näkynyt ketään ja Teddy sujautti muutaman sulmun automaattiin saadakseen heille riittävästi hormipulveria. James kouraisi oman osansa ja odotti, että Teddy lähtisi ensin ja seurasi tätä sitten Teddyn asuntoon.  
  
”Huh, ihanaa olla kotona”, Teddy huokaisi ja heitti laukkunsa ja takkinsa jonnekin eteisen suuntaan.  
”Mitäs otit päivystysvuoron”, James sanoi ja riisui oman takkinsa.  
”Jouluna on ihan kiva olla töissä”, Teddy puolusteli ja jatkoi: ”vaikka toki olisin mielelläni istunut kanssasi Harryn joulupöydässä katselemassa, kuinka he eivät muka ole yhdessä Malfoyn kanssa tai mikä se homma nyt olikaan.”  
”No, sinä olet nyt siinä”, James totesi ja veti Teddyn lähemmäs.  
”Ja sinä olet siinä”, Teddy kuiskasi kietoessaan kätensä Jamesin ympärille.  
  
Tuntui hyvältä painautua vasten toisen vartaloa ja uppoutua suudelmiin. James kietoi kätensä Teddyn vyötärön ympärille ja silitti tämän selkää samalla kun Teddyn kädet kiertyivät Jamesin hartioiden ympärille. Jamesin etsijänvartalo oli kevytrakenteinen ja hän oli puolipäätä Teddyä lyhyempi, mutta he sopivat juuri täydellisesti toistensa syliin.  
  
”Puhuitko sinä jotain lahjan avaamisesta?” Teddy kysyi hetken päästä käheällä äänellä.  
”Saatoin puhua”, James mumisi ja koitti tavoittaa Teddyn huulet uudelleen.  
”Siirrytäänkö sitten sinne sängyn tuntumaan”, Teddy ehdotti, vaikka hamuili Jamesin huulia.  
”Mmmh”, oli ainoa mitä James pystyi vastaamaan ennen uutta suudelmaa.  
  
Lopulta he kuitenkin selviytyivät sen verran, että pääsivät siirtymään olohuoneen puolelta makuuhuoneen ovelle riisuen samalla toisiaan. Yhteisestä sopimuksesta he eivät olleet ostaneet toisilleen joululahjoja, mutta toisen vartalo ja sen tuoma nautinto oli ehkä paras lahja mitä James saattoi kuvitella. Ja sitä he olivat luvanneet toisilleen niin paljon kuin vain kestäisivät, olihan heillä aikaa nyt kun Teddy oli lomalla ja Jamesilla oli pelitauko joulun vuoksi.  
  
Maatessaan viimein alasti Teddyn sängyllä, James katseli poikaystäväänsä jonka kanssa hän oli seurustellut reilun kahden kuukauden ajan. Teddyn joulunpunaiset hiukset valuivat tämän silmille samalla kun tämä oli kumartunut Jamesin haarojen väliin ja James henkäisi terävästi tuntiessaan kuuman kosteuden ihollaan. Hän ei voinut uskoa onneaan, että oli viimeinkin kesällä rohkaistunut niin paljon, että oli kertonut Teddylle haluavansa seurustella jonkun miehen kanssa. Se, kuinka Teddy oli asiaan reagoinut, oli yllättänyt Jamesin täysin.  
  
Hieman haparoiden ja kiertoilmaisuja käyttäen Teddy oli todennut, että he olivat eronneet Victoiren kanssa koska Teddy ei pystynyt antamaan tytölle sitä mitä tämä olisi halunnut ja ansainnut. Kun James oli kysynyt, liittyikö se jotenkin seksiin, Teddyn hiukset olivat vaihtaneet väriä niin nopeaan tahtiin, ettei James ollut meinannut pysyä perässä.  
  
Tietenkin James oli aina ollut kiinnostunut Teddystä. Olihan tämä ollut osa hänen elämäänsä aina ja jollain tasolla James oli myös ajatellut, että Teddy oli hänen paras ystävänsä. Siksi James oli tahtonut kertoa juuri tälle ensimmäisenä ennen kuin kertoisi edes omille vanhemmilleen, ja kun Teddyn reaktio oli ollut positiivinen, James oli antanut itselleen viimein luvan haaveilla ihan tosissaan.  
  
Oli kulunut kuitenkin vielä viikkoja ellei kuukausia ennen kuin kumpikaan heistä oli rohkaistunut niin paljon, että oli uskaltanut tehdä aloitetta. Se oli ollut eräs lauantai kun Teddy oli saapunut Irlantiin katsomaan Jamesin kotipeliä, ja voiton jälkeen he olivat suunnanneet muun joukkueen kanssa paikalliseen yökerhoon juhlimaan. Jossain oluen ja musiikin pauhun lomassa James oli tunnustanut, ettei ollut koskaan suudellut ketään mutta haluaisi tietää miltä se tuntui, eikä Teddy ollut muuta tarvinnut. Tämä oli ollut hieman hiprakassa. Teddy oli kietonut saman tien kätensä Jamesin ympärille ja suudellut tulisesti. Siitä oli seurannut heidän ensimmäinen kertansa yökerhon takaisella hämärällä kujalla kun he olivat vetäneet toisiltaan käteen ja vakuutelleet jälkeenpäin, että he kumpikin olivat vain halunneet kokeilla.  
  
Tuo kokeilu ei ollut kuitenkaan jättänyt Jamesia rauhaan, ja niinpä hän oli seisonut seuraavalla viikolla Teddyn työhuoneen ovella hermostuneena ja varmana siitä, että menettäisi pian parhaan ystävänsä. Teddy oli ollut kuitenkin helpottunut, kun James puhui asioista suoraan, halunnut samoja asioita kuin Teddykin, ja sen jälkeen he olivat nähneet niin usein kuin Jamesin treenit ja pelit sekä Teddyn epäsäännölliset työvuorot antoivat myöten.  
  
Nyt James huohotti Teddyn sängyllä ja tunsi, kuinka tämä hyväili häntä kiihkeästi joka paikasta. James tiesi, ettei kestäisi enää pitkään, joten niinpä hän otti ohjat käsiinsä ja pyöräytti Teddyn selälleen sängylleen asettautuen istumaan tämän päälle. Heidän keinuessaan kohden nautinnon huippua James puristi Teddyn olkapäitä ja heitti päätään taakse.  
  
Tässä oli täydellistä juuri nyt, kaikki tuntui uskomattoman hyvältä ja James olisi tahtonut pysäyttää ajan. Mutta niin se oli joka kerta Teddyn kanssa. Seksi oli käsittämättömän kuumaa, aivan erilaista kuin James oli koskaan kuvitellut sen olevan, ja James olisi tahtonut sen kestävän ikuisesti. Tietenkin tuli aina uusia ja uusia kertoja, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä kun Teddyn hikinen vartalo liikkui samassa rytmissä Jamesin kanssa, James olisi tahtonut jäädä siihen hetkeen ikuisiksi ajoiksi.  
  
Sitten tuttu paine asettui Jamesin sisälle ja hän tiesi tulevansa kohta. Teddyn liike oli nopeutunut ja merkityksettömät sanat virtasivat tämän huulilta katkeamattomana virtana.  _Kohta, James, Merlin, tuntuu niin hyvältä_. Ja sitten räjähdys, kun maailma pysähtyi hetkeksi ja James tunsi hetken ajan ainoastaan kiivaasti takovan sykkeensä.  
  
Myöhemmin, kun he makasivat vierekkäin, Jamesin pää Teddyn olkapäällä ja Teddy silitteli Jamesin selkää, James mietti, että tämä saattoi olla hänen paras joululahjansa ikinä. Kyse ei ollut pelkästä seksistä vaan siitä, että hänen vierellään oli ihminen, johon hän oli rakastanut jo ennen kuin oli itsekään tiennyt kunnolla, mitä rakkaus oli.  
  
”Milloin me kerrotaan Harrylle?” Teddy kysyi.  
”Huomenna”, James sanoi raukeana.  
”Oletko varma?” Teddyn ääni oli tasainen, mutta James kuuli jännityksen jonka tämä koetti piilottaa.  
”Olen”, James vakuutti ja suuteli Teddyä. ”Sitä paitsi jouluna kuuluu tehdä hyviä tekoja, kuten ilahduttaa muita ihmisiä.”  
”Kuinka meidän suhteemme ilahduttaa Harrya?” Teddy mumisi hieman epäilevänä.  
”Nyt hänen ei tarvitse enää miettiä miten minä pärjään, kun hän tietää, että sinä huolehdit minusta. Kaikilla ei ole omaa parantajaa, oletko ajatellut sitä”, James hymyili.  
”Sinä olet outo”, Teddy tuhahti mutta rutisti kuitenkin Jamesia lähemmäs.  
”Sinun oma outo”, James sanoi.  
”Minun oma outo”, Teddy myönsi ja painoi huulensa Jamesin hiuksiin.  
  
Siinä oli hyvä olla, ja heidän ympärillään oli jouluyö.


End file.
